fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor
Taylor is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Home Town: Tastyville Loves: Popcorn Hates: Trolls Occupation: Hot Doggeria Chef Taylor lives on the fourth floor of the Papa’s Pizzeria Apartments. On weekends, he loves to order a huge pizza and stay up late playing video games with his roommate Chuck. Taylor works at Griller Stadium serving up hot dogs and drinks to all the cheering baseball fans. If you see Taylor on the street, he’ll most likely be zoning out as he listens to his favorite tunes by DJ Honey Buster. Appearance Taylor has dark-toned skin and strands of straight black hair. He wears a red T-shirt and a light blue overshirt, and dark blue jeans. He wore striped shoes in both Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria games, but from Taco Mia! onwards, he wears white shoes. He carries an unseen portable music player, with a pair of white earphones visible on his ears after Burgeria. Clean-Up His posture is slightly altered. Styles Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *Slices into quarters Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mustard *Fried egg (only Burgeria To Go!) *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard shell *Beef *Lettuce *White Rice *Mild Sauce *Cheese *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cookie *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4 Butters *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria: *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Medium Shrimps *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts **Pretzel Bat **Popcorn **Pretzel Bat *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Pretzel Bat **Popcorn **Pretzel Bat Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mushrooms *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Gnocchi *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mushrooms *5 Roasted Turkey *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Wedge *3 Dipped Pretzels Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Doughnut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Doughnut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Easter) *Red Velvet Ring Doughnut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Chocolate Egg Doughnut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller **Lavender Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings (left) *4 Medium Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (right) *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Shredded Mozzarella *Sliced Turkey *Lettuce *Bacon *Mustard *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Rosemary Foccacia with Shredded Mozzarella *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing *Bacon *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Churros **Marshmallow Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner B *Horchata Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Choco Chipotle Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Churros **Marshmallow Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner B *Root Beer Float Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Raisin Duds **Red Licorice **Marshmallow **Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Marshmallow **Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Holiday (Groovstock): *Red Velvet Crust *Mission Fig Jam *Mission Fig Jam *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Beef *Brown Rice *Mild Sauce *Brown Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Hard Shell with Roasted Turkey *Southwest Stuffing *Chichilo Mole *Brown Rice *Southwest Stuffing *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Shrimp Tempura *Shiitake Mushrooms *Asparagus **Duck Sauce *Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Roasted Turkey *Shiitake Mushrooms *Asparagus **Gravy *Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, Taylor can be rescued in Leaf Landing (Level 1). He has no special skill. His weapon of choice is his ear buds, which he flings at the baddies like a whip. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 38. *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 18 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 45 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 9 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 3 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 27 * Papa's Sushiria: Rank 42 Unlocked Ingredients *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Popcorn. *In Pastaria, he is unlock with Gnocchi. *In Donuteria, he unlocked with Whipped Cream. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges. *In Freezeria To Go! he is unlocked with Dipped Pretzels. *In Pizzeria To Go! he is unlocked with Green Peppers. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Rosemary Foccacia. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Meringue Topping. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Southwest Stuffing. *In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Gravy. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Chuck and Greg, but lost to Cooper in the Onion Division finals. Because he was the runner-up in the Onion Division, he earned the Wild Card spot and advanced to the Semi-Finals. He lost to James in the semi-finals. *2012: He earned more votes than both Gremmie and James winning the Blueberry Division. He earned more votes than Allan in the Semi-Finals and Robby in the Grand Finals to win the tournament with Peggy. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia * In his room, there are some posters that are in Papa's Hot Doggeria, like Buttered Popcorn poster, Tastyville Tomatoes poster, and Fizzo poster. *He and Peggy were both tutorial customers in Papa's Pancakeria. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is the tutorial customer if Peggy is the worker and vice-versa. *He's the only Easter customer in Donuteria that doesn't order Blueberry Dough. *In Papa Louie 2, he wears his Hot Doggeria uniform as his Style B costume. **Like more customers, he got "Clean-up" for the style. He has red headphones. *There is a glitch in Hot Doggeria when you change his into a long sleeved shirt and his regular jacket, you can see some places where the shirt does not show up on his body. *In Papa's Sushiria, the sticker 'Taylor Tonkatsu' is earned when you serve Taylor a Tofu BBQ special. *The controller that Taylor has in his hands in the Flipdeck, has a similar design to the Nintendo Gamecube controller. *He and Peggy's Hot Doggeria orders never changed. They always stayed the same. Order Tickets Taylor Pizzeria.png|Taylor's Pizzeria order Taylor red.png|Taylor's Burgeria order tayco.png|Taylor's Taco Mia Order Taylor Freezeria.png|Taylor's Freezeria order Taylor pancakeria.png|Taylor's Pancakeria order Taylor RM.png|Taylor's Burgeria HD order taylorwingeria.png|Taylor's Wingeria Order Taylor hot doggeria.png|Taylor's Hot Doggeria order taylorburgeriatogo.jpg|Taylor's Burgeria To Go! order taylor Baseball.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Taylor Cupcake.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria regular order Taylor HD.png|Taylor's Freezeria HD order Taylor thanks.png|Taylor's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving taylor pasta.png|Taylor's Pastaria regular order Taylor Freeze.png|Taylor's Freezeria To Go! order Tayloe Easter.png|Taylor's Donuteria order during Easter Taylor Donut.png|Taylor's Donuteria regular order Taylor Wingeria HD.png|Taylor's Wingeria HD order Taylor PTG.png|Taylor's Pizzeria To Go! order Taylor's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Taylor's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Taylor Cheeseria.png|Taylor's Cheeseria regular order Taylor Cinco.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo Taylor CTG.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Taylor Sugar.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Taylor CHD.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria HD regular order Taylor Groove.png|Taylor's Bakeria order during Groovestock Taylor Bakeria.png|Taylor's Bakeria regular order taylortmhT.png|Taylor's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving taylortmh.png|Taylor's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Taylor (Holiday).png|Taylor's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Taylor (Regular).png|Taylor's Sushiria regular order Gallery Taylor pizzeria.jpg Taylor and Utah.jpg|Taylor and Utah were the winners of the Blueberry Division in Papa's Next Chefs Tournament 2012. Taylor (taco mia).png Taylor t.jpg Taylor1.png Angry Taylor in Burgeria.png Angry Taylor.png|An Angry Taylor Taylor59.jpg|Taylor with different clothes. Taylor Information.png Taylor.JPG ImagesCAMAQVBX.jpg|*thinks*While thinking:Umm..... Taylorperfectorderinburgeria.png|Taylor's perfect score in Burgeria. Taylor Outfits.png|Taylor in Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! TaylorLol.png|Taylor ordering his food in Papa's Wingeria taylor cheez.png|Taylor in trouble Taylor Unlocked!.png|Taylor Unlocked In Cupcakeria! Monster hamburger 2.jpg Uniform preview.jpg|Taylor with Peggy in their work uniforms bandicam 2013-11-21 14-43-11-208.jpg|Taylor Pay Day Taylor (Tomatoes).jpg Taylor (Sizzlers).jpg Taylor (Crushers).jpg Taylor (Coconuts).jpg Taylor (Buffaloes).jpg Taylor (Hardshells).jpg Taylor (Flapjacks).jpg Poor Taylor.png TaylorPerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Taylor in Papa's Pastaria. Perfect Pasta for Taylor.png S.png|Taylor is perfect in Wingeria Taylors burgerzilla.png|Whats a burgerzilla doing on Taylor's burger tray? Mince 23.PNG|Taylor A Pastaria 4.PNG|Taylor is not pleased with his pasta. A Pastaria 6.PNG|''"I am never coming again!!!!"''-Taylor Papa_Hot_Doggeria.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-28-982.jpg Olivia 1 HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png Screeny 2014.11.15.16.40.38.jpg|Taylor hi-fiving Chuck (Donuteria) Taylor before star customer.png Frame07.jpg Taylorlookattaylor.png|Taylor waiting at in the lobby at Papa's Hot Doggeria (note that the female worker in the image looks similar to him). Newyears2015.jpg IMG_0016.png|Taylor loves his perfect pizza! Poor Taylor 2.png|What's this? Burnt burgers? No no no way... You're a burger chef, learn to make my burgers properly. Cfed.png|A Plate Of Maple Syrup And Blueberry Syrup Bandicam 2015-04-04 15-24-32-480.jpg Sold out.png|Sold Out!? TaylorPerf.PNG July4th 2015b.jpg|Taylor in 4th of July poster 2015 TaylorPancakeriaPerfect.PNG|Taylor gets perfect pancakes! TaylorPeggyDinning.png|Papa's Hotdoggeria Chefs Dinning Together. 0pointsTaylor.jpg|SERIOUSLY? bandicam 2016-04-20 19-19-28-246.jpg|Are you kidding me Cooper?!! I served you alot of delicious hot dogs and you can't even give me a raw or burned pancake? I will never make you any other hot dog anymore! I can't believe that my girlfriend said that this place is good! Taylor Good.png|Before enjoy your Pie,please put down your microphone first! TaylorYuiXandraDanceandGame.jpg|Taylor dances with Xandra while Yui is playing an arcade game veryangrytaylor.PNG|That's not funny, Rita. I like ketchup and mustard but not too much. Take 0 points for that. Perfect Taylor.png|Taylor's Perfect French Silk Pie! Screenshot_20161023-142954.png|Perfect on Taylor! (Cupcakeria HD) Bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-55-534.jpg Bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-51-928.jpg TAYLOR COSPLAY.jpg|'TAYLOR COSPLAY' Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Taylor talking with Ember Hot Doggeria to Bakeria.png|Taylor and Peggy at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall angry taylor 2.PNG|Peggy ! You want poison me? I work hard in Hot Doggeria and I deserve it !? You know what? 0 POINTS. angry taylor.PNG|Again 0 POINT ! It's not a lucky day today ._. Angry Taylor (Cleaned).PNG|Imma strangle you with my earbuds! Taylor PTMTG! Promotion.png|Taylor in Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Ad!! Fan Art flipworld__taylor_by_thehypercutter-d9r8yov.png|Flipworld- Taylor by thehypercutter Taylor.jpg|Taylor chibi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:T Characters